Prior heat pipe applications have utilized mercury as a thermal energy transfer working fluid in both the gaseous and liquid phases for operating temperatures between 500.degree. K. to 800.degree. K.
However, mercury has a high toxicity and is quite corrosive with respect to heat pipe components.